1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing a severe weather and tornado warning system that is relatively small and portable (smoke alarm size). Specifically, the present invention utilizes a barometric pressure sensor that automatically sets itself depending on the altitude of the unit and notifies the user of drastic changes in barometric pressure indicative of impending severe weather, including severe thunderstorms and tornadoes.
2. Background
Severe weather, including tornadoes, costs the lives of dozens of people every year. Due to the unpredictability of tornadoes, meteorological predictions of their occurrence and location is limited. In addition, if a person does not have ready access to a television or radio, they may not have the opportunity to receive what limited forecasts are available. Residences, businesses and persons conducting recreational activity are all often away from television or radio programming for extended lengths of time. This leaves them vulnerable to severe weather that they are unaware of until it is too late.
The most reliable indicator of impending severe weather is the local barometric pressure. One of the reasons for the shortcomings of television and radio weather forecasts is that they must rely on radar images at a weather station. These are often poor indicators of local changes in barometric pressure.
Relatively small pressure sensing devices have been developed in recent years. However, safe barometric pressure readings vary greatly depending on altitude.
It is therefore desirable to provide a personal device for alerting the operator of impending severe weather and/or tornadoes.